


My... drawings?

by LalalaError



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalalaError/pseuds/LalalaError
Summary: I absolutely love SkylerSkyHigh and xXUndertale_loverXx's stories, and I am kinda an artist, soo... I really want to show my drawings that are based on their stories. ^^That's all, I think. ^^





	My... drawings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).



Okay, so, basically, um... I have a wattpad (same name) and I am really inspired by the stories of these two, so I started writing a fanfic kinda based on them. In my story, the gang has a photo like that hanging on the wall.

It's "Ask and Dare the gang" and "Fight" (the bet Horror and Killer made) kinda mixed together, because I just had to add Killer and Dust throwing socks in the air while Horror was kissing Ink on the cheek. ^^

Um... I don't know what else to write. Sorry it's kinda awkward (and also for my english)

Hope you like it and have a nice day!


End file.
